In LTE (Long Term Evolution), “eLA (enhanced local area) architecture” for splitting a C-plane bearer and a U-plane bearer is under study in order to realize load distribution as well as an increase in system capacity by using a small cell or a phantom cell while covering “connectivity” and “mobility” by using a macro cell.